supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lee Jones Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Stella Visits St Helens to Visit Lee Jones Family Al:Bye Bye Mummy (BLEEP) Announcer: "And For the First Time Ever a Daughter who is in her Cosplay Club" Denica;I Got tons of Costumes because I wanna cosplay as any character from my Favorite TV Show or Movie Submission Reel Nicole:Hi We are Lee Jones Family, I'm Nicole Paul:And I'm Paul and we have 4 Kids,Denica is 15,Joel,Al and Jackson are 4,Im Truck Driver I work from Monday to Friday Nicole:And I'm a Stay at home Mum Arrival Observation Begins Stella:As I begin when Dencia is watching The Simpsons but The Boys want to watch Top Wing Al:Dencia can you let us watch Top Wing Denica:No You Need to get Ready to go to school Jackson:WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WINGGG SO GIMME THE REMOTE YOU (Bleep) Dencia:Mum Jackson called me a B Word Nicole:Jackson DONT YOUR DARE SAY THAT WORD,THATS A NO NO WORD PLUS IM GIVING YOUR BACKPACKS AND BE READY FOR SCHOOL Al:So Let us watch it Nicole:If You call Denica a Bad Name I'm taking your Swift Watches away Boys throw Books at Stella Nicole:Dont Throw Books at Supernanny Drags the Boys in to her Car Joel: Put us down, you cow! Al: Let us go! Jackson: Don't wanna go to school! Gives Joel his Mickey mouse Backpack,Al his Cars Backpack and Jackson his Jake and the Neverland Pirates Backpack and she locks them her car Nicole:Dont Leave this Car do you Understand Talk with Denica Stella:Whille the Boys are at Pre School I got a chance to talk to Dencia is Holding Her Star Lord Plush Dencia:I Do cosplays a Lot since I been Homeschooled because my Mum can't handle My Brothers Behavior and also I'm gonna be wearing my Star Lord costume from Guardians 2 when the new Avengers movie coming out and Halloween is my Favorite time because I invited my friends for Supernatural Halloween Party Every year since I'm a fan of Supernatural Stella:Wow That's Nice The Boys Came Home Stella:Later on when the Boys Came Home from Pre School and they starting to eat Sugary Snacks is playing Grand Theft Auto The Lost and the Dammed for the XBOX One Boys Put in their Disney Store Mickey Mouse Shopper Bag are Cookies,Twinkies,Dairy Milk,Crips, Carton of Juice Stella:So Mums on the Phone,Denica is on her Game and the Boys are having a Feast Nicole:Daddy's gonna be home soon,You Had enough Sugar for one day Shopping Stella:Later on Mum is trying to take the Kids shopping and oh boy they are running Mayhem Joel:WE WANT REESES PUFFFSSSSS Nicole:No,We are Getting Apple and Oranges for School Jackson:WE WANT REESES PUFFS OF WE WILL PEE IN OUR PANTS Nicole:No Reeses Puffs Boys snatches several Hershey's Milk Chocolate Bars, Haribo Gummy Bears, and one box of various candies from different brands and quickly deposits them into the cart Joel,Al,Jackson:TEAMWORK Nicole:NO I'll PUT THEM BACK FOR YOU Joel:WE WANT DONUTS Nicole:No Jackson: Mommy, can I have some ice cream? Paul Came Home Stella:Hi Paul Stella Nice to Meet You Paul:Hi Stella:Im gonna put the dinner and my wife will entertain the Boys Stella:While Dad is putting the Dinner on and Mum started to entertain the Boys by Doing some Crafts Boys Started to Hit Each Other Nicole:NO WE DONT DO THAT Takes the Scissors of Joel Nicole:You can tell mommy you're sorry for acting ugly so you could have your Brody Plush back Joel:NO Nicole:Boys We are not going to behave this way is Holding Her Star Lord and Yondu Action Figure looking Scared DinnerTime Joel:You Know what Talking Trees are not real Dencia:But they are in my Movies so its just a movie Nicole:Boys She Likes Guardians of the Galaxy Al:So I wish they never existed Paul:Thats Enough She Likes Guardians of the Galaxy and Princess too Stella:Dinnertime is like a Zoo Joel: I don't like broccoli. It's yucky Jackson:WE WANT REAL FOODS Nicole:You need to eat of your Vegetables and you can have your Toy Back Throw Broccoli at Nicole and Denica Dencia:Yuck Nicole:Thats it I'm Taking your Toy Story Coloring Book Away Joel,We don't throw things at Mummy Bedtime Stella:And at Bedtime it could be worse is watching Free Fire Paul:You Need to Lie Down,Boys Jackson:WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WING SO YOU NEED TO LET US WATCH IT Nicole:No Al:Bye Bye Mummy (Bleep) Boys Laugh Paul:DONT SAY TO YOUR MOTHER BYE BYE MUMMY (Bleep) Gives the Boys Their Bottles Nicole:This is yours Joel Stella:Thats it i need to talk to these Parents and Sort it all out Parent Meeting Household Rules Stella:Alright Come here for a Sec enter the Living Room Stella:Today, we're going to have rules in this house,Ok the first rule: everybody must speak politely including your Parents,Alright Al:That means no more Swearing Stella:Good Boy Second Rule is No More Bottles,Today you only allowed to have Bottles and Tomorrow it will be No More Bottles,Ok And here's the third rule: keep your hands and feet to yourself,No more Fighting Stella:And also for you Boys I got you a Top Wing Reward Chart Naughty Bench Stella:Later on When Paul asked the Boys to take a Nap but they wanted to watch Top Wing Paul:Come on now its time Al:No we want to watch Top Wing Paul:So Go Upstairs and get on your Jammies and have a Nap Jackson:NO WE WONT Paul:You know what? You bought yourself a trip to the Naughty Bench, young Man Put the Boys on the Naughty Bench Paul:AND NOW STAY HERE FOR 4 MINUTES In addition, your Top Wing Books in toy jail! I am also taking your crayons away for a week confiscates Boys Top Wing Books and all Their crayons, and places them into the toy time-out box Escapes and he go upstairs and watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Paul:NO YOU ARE NOT WATCHING MICKEY MOUSE YOU GONNA GO BACK TO THE NAUGHTY BENCH Puts Jacksons Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD in Toy Jail Stella:If you get out of the Naughty Bench again, I will put you back Boys escapes once more and closes the door in Dencias's bedroom and locks it and begins to watch Top Wing on the television which is next to a Wii console while stuffing her cheeks with a whole box of Little Debbie's Swiss Rolls Nicole:No Please TURN OFF TOP WING because you still need to stay in the Naughty Bench. No snacks either. Al: We Are watching TV and We Are eating snacks! GO AWAY, POOPY-BUTT Minutes Later Nicole:What you need to Say Joel:Sorry Al:Sorry Jackson:Sorry Nicole:Thank You The Boys Vs Denica Stella:Later on when The Boys wanted to watch Top Wing while Dencia is watching Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 Jackson:Can I watch Top Wing Dencia:No I'm watching Guardians of the Galaxy Al:WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WINGGGGGGG Hit Dencia Dencia:Mum Nicole:Thats it Boys,Naughty Bench and Stay here for 4 Minutes Escapes and Went to Dencias Room and Pukt Top Wing;Penny and Swift to the rescue DVD replaces the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 DVD as Al and Joel walks into the Room Joel:Guardians Stinks Nicole:You are supposed to be in the Naughty Bench Jackson:Guardians is a Dumb Movie Al:GUARDIANS STINKS TOP WING IS AWESOME Dencia:Im trying to watch my movie here Minutes Later Nicole:What you need to say Joel,Jackson,Al:Sorry Nicole:Thank You Bye Bye Bottle Stella:The Next Day I wanna get working on the Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:So i would love is to give the boys this Top Wing Big Boy Cup because they don't need it anymore Nicole:Boys we gonna say Goodbye to Your Sippy Cups Jackson:Noooo Nicole:I Got you a Different One Its Top Wing,You Like Top Wing Do You? Al:Gimme back our Sippy Cups Nicole:Look it have Swift,Penny,Rod and Brody,Look how nice it is,You are Big Boys Now and I got you one Each,This Patrol yours Jackson Jackson:Wow Nicole:This is for You Al Al:Awesome Nicole:And this is yours Joel Joel:Wow Nicole:Are You Ready to try your new Big Boy Cup Al,Joel and Jackson:Yes Stella:Alright Lets do it Coming Up Next on Supernanny Snack Box Stella:So Tonight The Boys will be Not Having Juice in their Bottle Nicole:You hear that,Boys? You can't be having cookies, candy and Twinkies all the time. You need to have a well-balanced and nutritious meal Stella:I'm giving you all Boys one empty box each for you to decorate, and you can decorate them with paint, glitter glue, fabric scraps, feathers, whatever you want,Its Up To You opens the pantry, and we see various Little Debbie snacks, Hostess snack cakes, donuts, cookies, candy, potato chips Pop-Tarts, cans of sodas, mini muffins, fruit snacks,Dairy Milk, caramels, Kool-Aid Jammers,Capri Sun,cinnamon rolls, Oreo, SunnyD Smooth Style, SunKist, boxes of Nerds,Winders,Lucky Chams Stella:Thats a lot Denica:I Need these for the Cosplay Club Nicole:Thats Good Idea Dennie Gives Box to Denica as she Puts Capri Sun,Oreos,Candy,Pop Tarts,Kool Aid,Sunkist,Nerds,Lucky Chams,Winders,Donuts Denica:I Need another Box Stella:Ok puts Muffins,Fruit Snacks,Dairy Milks,Caramels,Cinnamon Rools,Can of Sodas,and Potato Chips Dencia:Ill Put these in the Cars Puts Hostess Twinkies, wrapped packages of Hostess Suzy Q's, bars of Hershey's Milk Chocolate, a can of Original Pringles, a bag of potato chips, and a package of Nabisco Chewy Chips Ahoy! cookies in the 3rd Box Dencia:We will Need these for when we have Meet Up and Meetings and before Carnival Snacks and also our Movie Nights Stella:Whille Dencia takes the Snacks to her Cosplay Club the Boys are having None of It,They are not Happy at all Jackson:OUR SNACKS ARE GONE Stella:Yes Dencia need them for her Cosplay Club Nicole:Boys please calm down. I promise, there will be plenty of food to eat in this house Al:BUT IT'S NOT THE FOOD THAT WE LIKE Paul:look at Daddy. I need you to listen. I need you to stop and calm down. Take a deep breath Stella:Your Sister has taken all of your treats to give to her Cosplay Club because those treats have a lot of sugar and stuff that are not good for you. You need to stop your behavior right now Al:WE WANT OUR TREATS BACKKKK Nicole:Because they're unhealthy because your sister needs them for her Cosplay Club Jackson: What's a Cosplay club anyway? Joel: Can we join the club too? Paul:But from now on, you'll just have to eat healthy foods.Okay Goodbye Pacifiers Stella:Tonight you need to tell the boys that the Pacifiers need to go Alright to the Pacifier Fairy by giving this Bag Stella:Also we are going to do a list of what Big Boys Do Nicole:Helping me with the Shopping,Play Football,Play Video Games Paul:Errrr Going Swimming,Go to Big Boy Places and Do Big Boy Activities Stella:Thats Good Minutes Later Nicole:Tonight Mummy and Daddy will take your Pacifiers Away because you don't need them anymore so we gonna give them to the new Babies Paul:Yeah You Gonna be Big Boys Now so Tonight will be no more Pacifiers,Ok,One Last Suck before we take them away Stella:And Then Jackson became Emotional Crying Stella:Jack,It Doesn't matter you cry but tonight we gonna take the pacifiers because that's what Toddlers do,You are becoming a Big Boy so you got no Choice but to take them away Stella:The Talk Get Jackson over the Line Jackson:Bye Pacifiers Nicole:Good Boy Coming Up on Supernanny Bag Reveal Stella;The Next Morning the Boys Managed to Sleep with out the Pacifiers Nicole:Lets see who this is for? is Holding 3 Mickey Mouse Shopper Bags Stella: Morning Nicole:Good Morning Party Planner Nicole:What theme that we going to surprise her Jackson:Jungle Bunch Al:Top Wing Joel:Cars Al:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Joel:Jake and the Neverland pirates Jackson:Toy Story Paul:Wow that's lots of Guesses Nicole:I Have a Clue Pulls out Adult Star Lord Costume Nicole:I Brought this costume a while ago she can have Guardians of the Galaxy as a Theme Paul:Thats Great she is going to love it Al:WE WANT TOP WING AS A THEME Paul:Boys shes is not having TOP WING she is having Guardians of the Galaxy as a Theme so You Boys Gonna Deal with it Denicas 16th Birthday Party Stella:The Next Day When Denica Turned 16 she had Guardians of the Galaxy Themed for her 16th Birthday Party Dressed up as Star Lord of the Galaxy Music Playing in the Background The Table we see Star Lords Strawberry and Marshmallow Kebabs, Gamer's Apple and Grapes, Grott's Burgers, Rocket Raccon's Carrot Sticks, Drax's Blueberrys, Yondu's Fired Arrow Chips, Ego's Steak Bits, Guardians of the Galaxy Cupcakes, Guardians of the Galaxy Birthday Cake the Cinema Snacks we see Popcorn,Bottles of Coca Cola,Tons of Sweets The Party Favors Table,There are Glow Sticks,Flashing Bracelets see Disney Princess Gift Bag, Disney Princess Shopper Bag, Guardians of the Galaxy Tote Bag and Tons of Presents on the Other Table Nicole:We got a Surprise for Denica we got Star Lord and Gamora Coming in and we will watch Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Dencia Stated the Party by Opening some Presents Opens her Present off her Grandpa Denica:Wow Small Minnie Mouse Opens another Present Denica:Wow Disney Princess Autograph Book and some gummies Al: Fine, we don't wanna be at the stupid party anyway. Come on, guys. Let's blow this Popsicle stand and go to our playhouse in the backyard where we can play with our Top Wing toys and watch Top Wing on our Samsung tablet. (Al leaves, with Jackson and Joel right behind him) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties